


Die Hard

by malecplusotherthings



Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Sirius and James are hanging out trying to decide on a Christmas movie to watch. Any guesses as to which one they ended up picking?
Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027
Kudos: 5





	Die Hard

Sirius was over at James’ and the two of them had decided to watch some Christmas movies to get in the festive spirit. They had just put on the movie when the front door swung open. Fortunately, it was only Lily. Sirius immediately got off the couch and relieved her of the snacks she was carrying.

“Thank you, ma cherie.” He added.

“You’re very welcome. What are you boys doing?”

“Watching Christmas movies. Wanna join?”

“That’s not a Christmas movie. That’s Die Hard.” James dramatically covered his mouth with his hand at Lily’s words.

“Lils, I love you, I really do. That said,  **Die Hard is a Christmas movie and I’ll fight you if you say anything else.** ” Lily laughed in response and kissed James’ head.

“I’ll leave you to it then. And Sirius, don’t finish all the snacks.” Sirius gave Lily a thumbs-up as he stuffed his face with more food.

“Prongsie, your wife truly picks the best snacks. It’s a miracle she picked you.” James grabbed the nearest cushion and threw it directly at Sirius’ face.


End file.
